


荒原

by nightoye



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye





	荒原

一，

在小时候，费祎常常想象一片广阔的大地。

他梦见自己在那片荒凉的土地上往前走，也不计较目的地，只是走。路上什么都没有，身体也没有感觉，就是个躯壳。

这想象毫无来由。江南水乡，没有这样的荒芜景象。

也无人可说。因为是没有意义的场景，没有意义的话题。

少年时代的他并不孤独。再怎么迁徙流离，世界上总是不缺少同样受苦受难的人。可是那个荒凉的世界固执地存在于那里，好像它才是一切的根源，而那些花团锦簇的或者雪泥鸿爪的或者荒腔走板的际遇，都只是种想象中的掩饰。

久而久之，他觉得可以好好和那地方相处了。虽然什么都没有，探索那里也毫无意义。他只是无意识地接受了一个事实。

它存在，仅此而已。

二，

他发现和人在一起的时候不会想到那个地方。

从根源上来说，人和人是不需要在一起的。但他读书的时间里，那份荒凉就扩大，和人在一起的时候，它就悄然消失不见。所以他也开始和各种各样的人相处。

他喜欢每个人，大家也都喜欢他。他总觉得自己情不自禁地想对那些人都说些温柔悦耳的话。尽管也许毫无必要且滥情，幸而那个时代的人们并不谴责滥情，费祎也就没必要委屈自己。

直到入蜀游学，遇见董允。

费祎对董允属于一见钟情，就是刚见面就想和他一辈子在一起的那种。至于理由他也给不出来，反正就是那么个意思。

董允少年时代也算不得出众，或者说总是有意无意地让自己不要太出众。他很退缩。费祎观察了董允一段时间，想到了结论。要和他过一辈子很容易，要让他为自己掉一滴眼泪，那就难了。而他这么滥情的人自然是要向后者的方向努力。

说是努力，大概就是前进一步，后退两步，每天都展示自己对他的关心爱护，温柔耐心，试图让董允哪天从懵懂中清醒过来。比如说为他找个想要的书，为他对着大人撒谎，随时随地地在他面前刷存在感等等。

董允不知怎么地就和他成了朋友，继而成了莫逆之交。

那天他牵到了董允的手，借口是带他出去散心，他们从城南巡视到城北。秋高气爽，天气转凉，万物萧瑟。走近了城关，在远离车马喧嚣的那一刻，董允突然抽走了手，对他说天气冷了。

费祎怔怔的，空虚的手握着一把秋风。他说：是啊，变冷了。

他意识到荒原是什么。

是在那一刻从喧嚣到死寂的转换中他突然看见的。他想要抓住董允的手，并不是为了恐惧，只是为了减少季节变幻的影响罢了。所以说，他凝视着董允的脸，试图用无言的事物将他留住，然后失败了。董允说我们回去吧，一点也没读出他极力显示在脸上的孤独。

后来费祎自我反思，觉得果然这样不行。眼神交流只有在圣人之间才能奏效。他们是俗人，必须得用语言。

“休昭，你知道吗？我一直认为你很可爱。”

董允默默地放下正在读的书。

他俩坐在董家书房里，费祎坐得横平竖直，两眼放光地凝视前方，他觉得这样一来董允肯定就不会误解了。

董允说：“你又想干什么？”

费祎对自己的心情做出了严肃而深刻的总结。

“想娶你。”

“不行。”董允根本没思考就做出了回答。

费祎觉得自己的恋爱结束了。要么是董允没搞懂，要么是他搞懂了而不在意，不管是哪种，都意味着他不想再继续这个游戏了。

三，

费祎的失恋完全不像现在的人一样夸张。事实上，他和董允的关系压根就没有任何变化。可见他自认为的爱情其实不堪一击。但也不是儿戏，不像他试图显示出来的那样是。

他试着往那个空荡荡的地方加入一些东西。从小到大，他试着往里面加入很多很多。

天下。

百姓。

家人。

自己。

都不对。

——爱一个人，比较接近，但也不是完全对。

一旦试着将它们化为某种具体的事物，那就会变成他想要摆脱的，不可言说的牢笼。空无一物的世界由于没有边界，尚可以忍受，但若立起了四面墙，孤独就会一瞬间将他灭顶。

但如果没有墙的话，那整个地上又不会有存留温暖的空间了。所以他总是怕冷甚于怕其他任何事物。

于是他慢慢地长大，变成一个很能获得别人称赞的人。他学会了用虚伪的谦虚把那些称赞都挡住外面。他想，这些人喜欢我，是因为我符合他们的理想，不是因为我真的好。

庄子曰过，一个木匠评价一棵树，会看它能不能拿去当材料，而对树自己来说，好好活着才是最重要的。

他就带着这种心思当官去了。

官场上的事情更多，人更假。现在他心心念念的开始又是董允的好。很多事情总要对比才能产生结果，他意识到自己现在不恨董允，也就意识到自己先前是恨过的。但也没有什么可说，事情就是这样。而已。

诸葛亮看中了他的交际才能，开始常年派他出使江东。费祎坐在各种交通工具上，觉得自己再次处在童年颠簸的旅程中，不受控制地载浮载沉。这意思就是他又开始有了很多胡思乱想的空间。

江水沿岸的山脉悠长延绵，到了狭窄处，水流愈急，天空愈窄。可视野虽窄却并不窒息，一去即千里。通过这一线天，和冲刷出这一线天的激流，他突然发现了一种崭新的可能性。

四，

又走了两步，人就到了中军帐中。

北伐大军整肃无声。

那年，越过横亘在益州和西北之间的山脉。他找到了那处地方。和想象中的一模一样，浅灰色的天空，层层叠叠的黄土地，无穷无尽。人在这片荒凉里跋涉。

向着未知也向着必然。这是他梦中所经之地，然而他一点都不喜欢这个地方。

他突然不受控制地想哭。

END


End file.
